El otro Potter
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tus padres tuvieran otro hijo? ¿Si le prestaran más atención a él que a ti y sobre él recae una profecía milenaria? ¿Y si tú estuvieras olvidado y sin más que hacer, que verlos ser felices?
1. Chapter 1

**Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.**

**

* * *

**

_Estaba sentado sin mayor cosa que hacer, que mirar el tejado. Era apenas un niño de tres años. Su madre estaba allí sentada junto a él. No lo miraba, pese a que él clamaba por su atención. Era solo un niño y no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Su madre tenía un enorme vientre. Su madre estaba embarazada según decía su papá y él... seguía sin comprender. Seguía hambriento y sus padres no le prestaban atención._

_Lo que importaba era el bebé en el cuerpo de mamá, que se estaba gestando. Por supuesto, comenzó a llorar, para intentar llamar su atención. Su madre había alzado la cabeza y él, esperanzado, la miró y sonrió. _

_— James, el niño tiene hambre. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo tú? Estoy muy cansada._

_— ¿Quién?_

_— Harry. Está llorando y necesita comer. Podrías hacerle la cena, mientras yo duermo un rato. Estoy exhausta._

_James caminó hacia la habitación y sostuvo la mano del pequeño. Harry Potter de tres años de edad, miraba a su madre que ni siquiera se inmutaba ante el asunto. Ladeó la cabeza, esperando que ella fuera con ellos._

_Pero ella nunca se movió. Ella se quedó en la cama, mientras él caminaba junto a su padre. Lo sentó en una silla alta, frente a la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a calentar un biberón de leche. Lo dejó allí, mientras subía a ver a su esposa. El curioso Harry se bajó de la silla. Odiaba estar solo y no quería quedarse allí. Quería saber qué hacían sus padres, ir con ellos._

_Se bajó a rastras y con una sonrisa, miró las lindas llamas que despedía la hornilla de hormigón. Con mucha felicidad, se acercó al cálido resplandor fugaz que sus ojos estaban viendo. Con mucha diversión, trataba de alcanzar la llama._

_Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Se escuchó un grito, un chillido fuerte y entonces... James bajó las escaleras corriendo. Harry se había quemado la mano parte de la cara, cuando la leche se volcara encima de él._

_— Sí eres torpe, Harry. ¡Mira lo que hiciste!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Les debo las contestas de reviews T_T. Hay prisa.**

**

* * *

**

_Se quedó sentado mientras su padre le limpiaba las manos y colocaba hielo sobre ellas, sobre su cara. Aunque se resistía a dejarse curar. Dolía mucho. James suspiró mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de comprender por qué su hijo era tan torpe. ¿No había sentido el calor abrazador de las llamas, en la hornilla? Si quemaba, no debía acercarse a ello. _

_Se lo achacó a que era un niño. En cuanto subieron las escaleras, Lily miró con estupefacción. Estaba rojo de la hinchazón y lloraba en silencio. James le había explicado que se había quemado con la leche y el fuego de la hornilla. Ella lo llamó con sus manos y él fue a su encuentro. Se sentó en la cama y allí, su madre lo abrazó en silencio._

_Dejó de llorar en poco tiempo y ella continuó dedicándose a su nuevo hijo. Desconocía él qué estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba. Casi nunca le prestaban la atención que estaba demandando. Se quedó dormido en la cama, junto a su madre. Aún así, ella no acarició su cabello ni tampoco cantó una canción de cuna, como solía hacerlo cuando notaba que estaba por dormirse. Le había costado mucho dormirse, pero lo había logrado._

_Solo._

_Esa noche, tuvo muchos sueños diferentes. No entendía dónde estaba, pero solo sabía que sus padres se alejaban cada vez más de él y tenía que alcanzarlos. Corría y corría, pero sus pies no eran lo suficientemente rápidos y la fuerza era poca._

_Se iban... muy pronto iban a dejarlo. Su madre sonreía mientras le decía adiós con sus manos. Su papá estaba a su lado y se alejaban cada vez más y más. Algo debía hacer. Necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara con ello. Que le ayudara a alcanzar a sus papás._

_Necesitaba ayuda._

_— _Harry... ¡Harry! Maldita sea, levántate ya!

Un muchacho escuálido y pálido, emergió de una pequeña alacena. Se golpeó la cabeza ante el apresurado grito y el golpeteo a la puerta, que alguien estaba haciendo allá afuera. Por supuesto, esa gruesa voz y esas enormes manos como jamones, solo le pertenecían a alguien. A su tío Vernon, por supuesto.

— Dudley tiene hambre y será mejor que le hagas el desayuno de una buena vez. No quiere esperar por los huevos. ¡Haz lo que te he dicho y pronto!

Caminó en silencio, ahogando un bostezo y rascándose la espalda. Con un suspiro, se detuvo en la cocina y colocó una enorme sartén sobre una de las hornillas y encendió su calor. Al mirarla, recordó ese penoso suceso con el fuego. Tenía una cicatriz en su rostro a causa de la quemadura.

Pero más cicatrices tenía en el resto de su cuerpo a causa del abandono. Se sentía igual que en casa de sus padres.

Sin alguno que prestara atención a sus peticiones. Y siempre fue así en la casa de sus padres. Por supuesto, hasta que la profecía se volvió realidad y todo terminó cambiando. Su vida cambió para siempre.

Sus padres habían muerto. Asesinados y él... él solo era un Potter. Lo que más importaba era...

El otro Potter.

Nunca supo siquiera qué sexo era. Pero sí sabía que había otro Potter en la familia y sobre éste, recaía una milenaria profecía. Negó con la cabeza y recordó que debía cocinar el desayuno. Que debía acostumbrarse a la vida que llevaba.

Porque era mejor eso, que simplemente estar en la calle. Aunque no era precisamente una buena vida, al menos tenía dónde caerse muerto.

Lo demás sobraba. Básicamente sin enemigos que te persiguieran, la vida era mucho más sencilla. Quizá el otro Potter no tenía la misma suerte.

¿Cómo saberlo?

— Date prisa, ¡inútil!— escuchó que su primo se sentaba en la mesa y golpeaba la misma con los cubiertos. Asintió en silencio y dejó caer los huevos en la sartén.

Pero claro, ya no se quemaba con ella. Había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas solo. Había aprendido a atarse los zapatos, a vestirse y a cocinarse a sí mismo.

A grandes necesidades, grandes soluciones.


	3. Chapter 3

_Esa mañana miró como su madre y su padre se vestían. Se colocaban los zapatos y él corrió por sus zapatos, alzándolos, mostrándoselos a su madre. Ella apenas lo miró y asintiendo, el niño corrió hasta la cama de sus padres y se subió como pudo. Se sentó allí y esperó mientras su madre le colocaba los zapatos._

_Luego el abrigo. Pero mamá estaba ocupada para eso. Igual sabía que sin él, no podría salir. Que su madre odiaba que no lo llevara puesto. No entendía cómo ponérselo. Solamente trataba de encajar las mangas, pero no entendía. Se lo ponía al revés, de un lado y no del otro._

_Un par de minutos le había tomado hacerlo. Luego de conseguirlo, simplemente corrió detrás de su padre. Caminó junto a él, mientras James abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a Lily. Se había golpeado con el marco, cuando intentó cruzar al mismo tiempo que ella._

_— Harry... por favor. Tienes que tener más cuidado._

_No hizo otra cosa que sobarse la frente a sí mismo, su madre no se había inclinado para hacerlo. Ni mucho menos. Estaba sonriente, acariciándose el vientre y mirando el verde paisaje. El azul del cielo y escuchando el trinar de las aves._

_Como una hermosa pintura o una de esas películas donde todo es azul y bonito. Pero no para Harry. Que simplemente no llamaba la atención de sus padres. _

_— Harry quiere un helado, James. Cómpraselo._

_— De acuerdo._

_Miró a su padre, mientras colocaba el helado entre sus manos y con una sonrisa suave... él se dispuso a comer tan frío y dulce placer._

_Ese día, jugueteaba por todo el parque. James y Lily permanecían sentados en un pequeño banquillo. Él quería explorar. Él quería divertirse y no se detendría, aunque sus padres estuviesen reacios a moverse de allí._

_Pero mientras jugaba, había pisado mal y se había resbalado estrepitosamente. Con un fuerte llanto, sostenía su pierna rota. James fue a verlo y luego de limpiarlo, simplemente le obligó a sentarse junto a ellos._

_Su madre nunca besó sus mejillas como solía hacer cuando se caía. Simplemente le recriminó su torpeza y le ordenó que se quedara quieto._

Sus tíos iban a salir y él se quedaba. Encerrado en la alacena y sin ningún tipo de artilugio que le permitiera escaparse. Su primo iba a dar un largo paseo con sus amigos y él debía quedarse en casa. Nadie quería que lo vieran.

Ninguno de ellos quería que vieran al fenómeno que vivía junto a ellos en esa casa. Como si solo tenerlo ya no bastara para sentirse mal por eso.

— Te quedarás aquí. Sin moverte y será mejor que hagas caso. ¿Lo comprendes? ¿Te ha quedado claro?— escupió su tío y él asintió dentro de la alacena. La puerta se cerró con un sin fin de cerrojos. Agradeció haber ido al baño y mordisqueado algunas presas de pan y jamón que Dudley no había querido comerse.

Siempre era lo mismo.

****


	4. Chapter 4

Mmm sí, necesito hacerlos más largos. Pero sigo sin inspirarme mucho. Gracias por todo. Debo responderles comentarios.

* * *

_Su madre estaba sentada en la cama, mientras él jugaba con sus juguetes. No le gustaba alejarse de ella. Sin importar dónde estuvieran. Ellos tenían que estar allí, junto a él. No sabía lo que era estar solo y las pocas veces que lo había probado, no le habían gustado en lo más mínimo. Estaba bien si su mamá, lo estaba supervisando mientras jugaba._

_Pero ni eso hacía. Solo estaba recostada, leyendo una revista sobre bebés y su padre... hacía el almuerzo de ese día._

_Simplemente estaba jugando allí, sin ningún compañero. No como antes, que su padre solía sentarse a jugar con él._

_— Pa..._

_— Ahora no, Harry. Estoy ocupado. Muéstraselo a mamá._

_Hizo lo que le pidieron y caminó hacia su madre. Mientras caminaba, sus trenzas se enredaron y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Su dibujo, aquel que había estado coloreando, rodó varios metros lejos de él._

_Sobre él se había volcado el vaso con agua que Lily tenía sobre la mesa de noche. Al haber golpeado con ella. El chichón en su frente no tardó en aparecer, pero el dibujo estaba desecho._

_— ¡Ay Harry! ¿Por qué no miras cuando caminas? Mira lo que has hecho. Sí, el dibujo está dañado. Haz otro._

_No era así antes. Su madre siempre coloreaba con él._

_¿Para qué iba a hacer otro?_

Se quedó sentado en aquella alacena. Estaba fastidiado de estar confinado dentro, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Así eran sus tíos y realmente, podía existir castigo peor que ese. No le gustaba desafiarlos tanto.

Seguramente terminarían acabándolo y ya no necesitaría vivir dentro de aquel mohoso y sucio lugar. Con una sonrisa suave, se preguntó cuánto tiempo faltaba para eso.

Como si el destino no pudiera ser más indiferente con él.

Pero antes de continuar con sus quejidos, escuchó un ruidillo. Era algo distinto a su estómago quejándose. Era más que eso sin duda y provenía de afuera.

Detrás de aquella puerta.

— ¿Quién está allí?— preguntó. Bien no podía asustarse, puesto que estaba encerrado y nada podía hacer. A no ser que ese "alguien" lo liberara y viniese a matarlo.

Dichosa fortuna momentánea.

El sonido continuó acrecentándose y fue entonces cuando él miró a su alrededor, en busca de algo contundente.

¿Necesitaba detenerse?

Antes de siquiera moverse, notó que algo se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta. Era una especie de carta y parecía que alguien se la estaba enviando a él. Su nombre estaba en el sobre.

Pero... él no conocía a nadie. ¿O sí? ¿Quién podía estarle escribiendo una carta? ¿Acaso...? No, era muy improbable que su hermano/hermana, le escribiera.

Aunque era el único o la única, que lo conocía. Y su tío no le iba a mandar una carta. Ni siquiera le mandaba la cena.

Cruel ironía.

— ¿Hogwarts? ¿Qué es esto?


	5. Chapter 5

_Lily estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras Harry estaba sentado entre sus piernas. Era el día de la foto familiar._

_— Estate quieto, Harry.— dijo su padre, mientras él miraba la enorme cámara. Mientras él quería tocarla. Lily tomó sus manos y las acomodó entre sus piernas. No quería que se moviera y arruinara el momento._

_La fotografía familiar, en ese tiempo. No había nacido el otro Potter, era claro. Pero de todas formas. Al menos lo incluía._

_Al menos._

_La linda foto familiar que nunca tuvo tiempo de mirar, porque la guerra tocó su puerta y simplemente le arrebató a la familia retratada. Se perdió con el tiempo y terminó en los brazos de su detestable tía._

_Esa fue su última foto familiar._

En la actual no aparecía. Ni aparecería. ¿Por qué iba a aparecer con una familia que no lo amaba ni lo necesitaba?

Miró la fotografía de sus tíos y de su primo. Resultaba a veces, repugnante. Como si él deseara realmente, formar parte de esa familia.

No cabía en el porta retrato por culpa de su gordo primo. Porque claro, con alguien tan gordo como él. ¿Cómo entrar en ese porta retratos.

Miró a su alrededor. Todos ellos, sonriendo como idiotas. Eso era lo único que sabían hacer. Pretender que eran una familia feliz.

Tratar de reírse del resto. Hacerse superiores. Se sentía como en casa.

Estaba solo en ella y tenía que aceptarlo. ¿Por qué no? Ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el rechazado. No era victimario, pero siempre era de esa forma.

Aunque parecía que era un niño especial. Parecía que en ese lugar llamado Hogwarts, lo necesitaban. Quizá él podía terminar allí.

Quizá nadie sabría su pasado allí y podría comenzar de cero. Ser aquello que quería ser, sin que nadie le dijera algo. Sin que nadie le diera órdenes.

Eso ansiaba más que nada. Ser libre.

Ser aquello que más deseara. ¿Por qué un niño no podía soñar eso? ¿Por qué simplemente no se le hacía realidad? Tener amigos, conocer nuevas personas.

Salir de aquellas cuatro paredes. Claro que podía ser así. Lo sería, en cuanto fuera a ese tal Hogwarts. no sabía qué era o si era seguro, pero terminaría yendo. Era mejor seguramente, que todo eso que estaba allí dentro.

Todas esas personas. Todos esos seres despreciables con los que estaba obligado a vivir. De resto, no podía haber nada peor.

No. Estaba seguro y lo iba a averiguar muy pronto. Lo disfrutaría, como nunca y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

A hacerlo su nuevo hogar.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ya tenía más edad, unos años más. Estaba en el suelo, dibujando y coloreando. Lo que más le hacía feliz. Su madre estaba allí en el sofá. Faltaban escasos días para dar a luz. Lo recordaba. Cada vez estaba más enferma. Se sentía más débil. Le preocupaba. Su madre le preocupaba y no quería verla sufrir. Hacía un dibujo para ella._

_"Mamá" decía en las letras más grandes que jamás dibujó. Caminó torpemente hacia su madre y ella lo miró con una inspiración profunda. Era un dibujo. Decía "mamá"_

_— Es muy lindo, Harry. ¿Lo dibujaste tú?_

_Se introdujo dos dedos en la boca y la miró con una sonrisa. Lily lo contempló en silencio y lo colocó a un lado de la cama._

_Harry se preguntó si le había gustado. En su mente infantil, no había recibido un beso o había recibido algún abrazo. Solo un "es muy lindo"_

_Para los recientes dibujos, James accedió a ayudarle. Había escrito en el pergamino: Te amo mamá. En letras muy grandes. Harry corrí hacia ella, con una sonrisa. Lo colocó en sus manos y ella, bajó la vista hacia el mismo._

_— Yo también te amo, Harry._

_James caminó hacia su esposa y suspiró, sentándose a un lado. Lily colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiró en silencio._

_— Tienes una linda letra, James. ¿Nunca te lo dije?_

_¿Por qué nunca había besos en las mejillas o abrazos afectivos? James sonrió dulcemente, mientras besaba la frente de su esposa y sus manos._

_Harry se quedó allí de pie; mirando su dibujo._

Resultaba siempre igual. Palabras que iban a brazos y besos vacíos. Se quedó solo en el salón, contemplando la habitación.

Palabras de amor vacías, bastaban para él. No exigía mucho. ¿Para qué? ¿Para decepcionarse? Simplemente lo dejaba ser.

Lo dejaba existir. ¿Para qué quejarse si lo que recibía era castigos y reclamos? Mejor quedarse en silencio.

Vivir el mundo en silencio. La visita no tardaría mucho y mientras; podría hacer otras cosas para su beneficio.

Leer un poco tal vez. Descansar. Sí. Eso era lo único bueno de estar solo.

— Entonces...

Pero antes de decir algo más, un curioso sonido se escuchó en la ventana. Como si algo chocara con ella. Ladeó la cabeza y notó una sombra junto a la ventana. Una gran sombra que parecía tener...

— ¿Alas?

Caminó hacia la ventana y miró con atención. Una enorme lechuza estaba posada en el alfeizar y lo miraba, ladeando la cabeza con mucha gracia.

Harry abrió la ventana y ella, caminó hasta entrar. Revoloteó por la casa y luego se detuvo junto al sofá. Esa era una mala idea. Sobretodo si sus tíos regresaban. Trató de atraparla pero fue imposible. Ella se divertía con la impresión de Harry.

— Ven aquí, condenada lechuza. Me meterás en problemas.

Ya las había visto en el zoológico, con su primo Duddley. Magestuosos animales. Muy inteligentes.

A sus manos cayó otra carta. Hogwarts otra vez, la escuela de magia y hechicería. ¿Qué significaba?

La pasada, cuando se la enseñó a sus tíos...¡eso les había causado tanta gracia, que su tío casi se atragantaba con el vino que bebía aquella noche y su rechoncho estómago, casi hacía saltar los botones de su pantalón! Por último, le advirtió que si seguía recibiendo ese tipo de cartas...

Lo encerraría sin cenar por un mes. Aunque notó que su tía Petunia se había puesto nerviosa, ante aquella mención de dicha escuela. Habían cerrado el buzón y no le permitían ir por el correo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Y trataba de entender lo que veía con sus pequeños ojos verdes. Era...¿un niño o una niña, lo que estaba cobijado entre las mantas? Su madre se veía cansada, sonrojada y sonreía. ¡Estaba feliz de verlo! Mientras él sostenía la mano de James. Habían aparecido juntos en aquel hospital._

_Pero no. Su madre no le prestó atención. No, estaba distraída mirando aquel pequeño "bulto" entre sábanas._

_Y su padre soltó su mano y se sentó en la cama, acariciando el rostro de su mamá. ¿Qué había allí, que era tan emocionante? Y mamá había perdido tamaño, de forma considerable._

_¿Esa cosa había salido de ella?_

_Lily había suspirado, mientras le sonreía a su padre. Se inclinó hacia un lado, suavemente, para mirar hacia abajo._

_— Mira, Harry._

Solo recordaba aquello, no había nada más en su mente. ¿También aquella niña o niño, tenía una carta como esa? ¿Qué diablos era Hogwarts? ¿Acaso era una escuela? ¿Algún aparato que consumía electricidad y tenían que pagar?

Estaba confundido. Iba dirigido a él y resultaba ser la única carta que había recibido alrededor de su vida.

¿Acaso sus padres le escribían? No, su tía había dicho que ellos habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito, ya muchos años atrás.

¿O podría tratarse de su hermana o hermano? Quizá. Debía tener mucha menos edad que él, así que dudaba que supiera escribir o su dirección, pero todo en aquella vida era posible.

Quizá. ¿Quién más lo conocía? Nadie.

Inspiró pesadamente. Sus tíos aún no se despertaban y la lechuza hacía mucho ruido. Como una especie de chillido. Parecía tener hambre y quejarse por tan largo recorrido y no tener una gratificación.

— Toma, toma... me vas a meter en problemas. Cómete este pedazo de jamón.

Pero Vernon Dursley ya estaba despierto. Ante aquel ruido, que ya había sucedido en cuanto aquel animal había arribado. Que ya, por supuesto, se había detenido al tener una gratificación dentro de su pico.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede? ¿¡Qué es ese ruido! ¿Qué diablos haces, Potter?

Suspiró, tomando una de las sábanas de la cama y lanzándola sobre la lechuza, que pareció molesta y podía escuchar su revoloteo bajo ella.

¿Es que no se podía quedar quieta un mísero minuto? Y no tenía una jaula o algún lugar donde mantenerla encerrada.

Sabía que terminaría por salir volando sobre la cabeza de su tío y bien, armaría un revuelo como nunca antes nada lo hubiera hecho.

Además de que su tío creía que era un bicho raro, seguro saldría asustado y le echaría la culpa. Tomó la carta, metiéndola en sus bolsillos de su pantalón y trató de hacer que la lechuza permaneciera bajo las mantas.

Sin éxito.

Estaba en problemas. Respiró pesadamente y se preguntó si otra cosa podía salir peor.

— ¡Papá, tienes que venir a ver esto!

Cartas. Miles de cartas llovían del cielo. No cabían en el buzón y lechuzas, quizá cien de ellas o más, estaban paradas en todas partes. Aquel ruido resultaba ser insoportable. Incluso sobre el auto, aunque el tío Vernon se tomara la molestia de tratar de espantarlas.

Cosa que resultaría inútil, porque tras aquellas que se iban, llegaba tres más y muchas cartas seguían lloviendo. Corrió hasta la calle, brincaba en el lote de cartas.

Todas ellas con su nombre. Jamás había recibido tanto en su vida. Y justo el día de su cumpleaños.

— ¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Todas dicen Harry Potter! ¡Muchachito infeliz, ¿qué has hecho?— Exclamó el hombre, sosteniéndole uno de los brazos. Rojo de la ira. Mientras, claro, su esposa y su regordete hijo, se encogían de miedo en una esquina.

Los vecinos comenzaban a notarlo.

No pasaba desapercibido. Como una especie de desbarajuste climático. Como una especie de lluvia, pero de cartas dirigidas a una sola persona en todo el vecindario.

_Harry James Potter._


End file.
